La Chandelle
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Merthur, Arthur et Gwen dînent ensemble, et Merlin tiens la chandelle
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Yuuki Tohma

**Fandom :** Merlin & Merthur

**Prompt :** L'amour ne se commande pas et Faites cesser ses tam-tam

**Note :** Je vous conseille de lire cette fanfiction sur La Chandelle de Thomas Fersen.

Ils étaient face à moi, là, à bavarder tranquillement. Sa Majesté des Anes usait de blagues des plus passable, mais je n'ai jamais dit que son humour était toujours des plus excellent. Pourtant, quand je voyais les yeux brillants et amoureux de Gwen, je savais que de toute façon, l'amour ne se commandait pas et qu'importe le niveau des blagues, son cœur était le seul guide de toute cette scène. Ils riaient en cœur, parlaient parfois de choses plus sérieuses, et moi, j'avais ce rôle qui avait été celui qu'Uther avait défini pour moi dès le début : le servant. Celui qu'on ne remarque plus lorsqu'on n'en a pas besoin. Je tenais la chandelle entre ces deux amoureux transis, et je retenais au fond de moi, une jalousie qui me faisait aussi peur que me dégoûtait. Parce que je ne voulais pas être jaloux, après tout, il était logique que jamais je n'aurais une telle place dans le cœur du roi des crétins. Je tenais en estime cet Arthur qui avait su grandir, qui avait su cesser de faire l'imbécile pour prendre les grandes décisions. C'était un précieux ami, et je savais que de son côté, il tenait aussi beaucoup à moi.  
Mais bien évidemment, il a fallu que cela soit insuffisant, que plus je les voyais, plus j'avais l'impression qu'un quelconque sorcier m'avait jeté un sort qui compressait mon cœur, ma gorge et mon ventre, a tel point qu'il arrivait parfois que j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient entrain d'exploser.  
Seulement, ce n'était pas mon destin. Le mien, était de protéger le Roi Arthur de loin, sans lui révéler qui j'étais. D'être son confident, son ami, mais rien de plus. De tenir la chandelle, quand il en avait besoin. Et je n'avais pas à être jaloux. Parce que cela pourrait nuire à ma mission. Que j'appréciais tout de même ces deux-là, et que je ne désirais pas leur faire de mal, quitte à passer mon bonheur en dernier.  
Ce pourquoi, je restais là, à les regarder se roucouler des mots doux comme deux oiseaux se faisant la cour durant l'époque des amours. Je sens la bougie fondre sur moi, mais cela n'avait aucune importance, après tout, tout ce qui comptait pour eux comme pour moi bien que nous vivions ce fait différemment, c'était...  
Qu'entre Gwen et Arthur, je n'étais plus Merlin. J'étais celui qui tenait la chandelle. Et qu'importe nos sentiments respectifs.  
Et ceci, je le tenais dans mon cœur, qui fondait en synchronisation avec la bougie.

* * *

Nous discutions bien tous les deux, là, attablé à un bon repas, où je pouvais la regarder se régaler. Si j'essayais plusieurs pointes d'humour, je remarquais qu'elles passaient toutes avec succès, et je trouvais cela presque dommage. Je regrettais de ne pas entendre non plus de piques envoyées en plein entre mes deux yeux avec un sourire charmant. Mais Gwen n'était pas du genre à sortir ce genre de chose. Je lui parlais de notre futur mariage, de tout ce que l'on pouvait faire une fois notre union annoncée et confirmée. Pourtant, je ne rêvais déjà plus à tout cela. J'aimais beaucoup la femme qui se tenait face à moi, et sûrement que je l'avais réellement aimé en amour, il fut un temps, mais ces sentiments-là étaient révolus, et je pensais plus à autre chose à présent.  
À quelqu'un d'autre.  
Nous n'avions guère de lumière, mais celle-ci semblait suffisante, pour faire briller les yeux de la femme qui me faisait face. Les miens, se tournaient beaucoup trop sur celui qui tenait la chandelle, entre nous deux. Je ne comprenais pas comment Merlin pouvait rester aussi impassible, et ne pas dire un mot. J'avais envie qu'il me sorte des idioties, qu'il soit rempli de cynisme. Bien sûr que cette scène ne lui était pas réservée, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Et doucement, je sentais mon cœur montrer qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : donner la chandelle à Gwen et prendre Merlin avec moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je devais être un Roi digne de sa future Reine. Et puis, cela aurait été déplaisant pour la jeune femme que j'appréciais tout de même. Même si je préférais ce serviteur, qui passait son temps à me suivre, à m'écouter lui donner des ordres, et à faire son travail – peu correctement souvent d'ailleurs -, tout en m'envoyant des phrases qui ne faisaient que battre mon cœur un peu plus.  
Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'est que mon cœur fasse cesser ce tam tam qui n'en finissais pas, et qui me narguais, me rappelant que je devais ne rien laisser paraître, que ça ne serait jamais possible, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas aller plus loin, et que Gwen était tout de même une fille très bien.  
Je me devais de garder mon rôle de Roi digne, et ne pas dériver dans des pratiques douteuses.  
Et ce, même si j'aurais vraiment aimé envoyer cette chandelle loin de ses mains, et l'avoir contre moi.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Yuuki Tohma

**Fandom :** Merlin & Merthur

**Prompt :** L'amour ne se commande pas et Je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe

**Note :** Je vous conseille de lire cette fanfiction sur La Chandelle de Thomas Fersen.

Ma tête était bercée par la douce lumière de la chandelle. J'étais bien là, face à l'homme de ma vie, à celui que j'aimais, qui m'aimait, préparant mariage et plus encore. J'avais un peu de peines pour Merlin qui se devait de tenir la chandelle, mais je ne pouvais rien dire, je n'osais pas. Après tout, j'étais bien trop heureuse pour y faire attention. Je ne voyais que les yeux bleus de celui qui faisait battre mon cœur. Ses mèches blondes. Son air sérieux et amusé à la fois. Je ne me préoccupais pas du fait qu'un de mes amis s'ennuie à nos côtés à attendre qu'une bougie fonde, juste pour nous éclairer. Maintenant que j'y pense, il était vrai que c'était égoïste de ma part. Mais même Arthur ne faisais rien pour arranger tout cela. Alors je ne bougeais pas, sur mon petit nuage, simplement heureuse d'être celle que le Roi avait choisie. Un peu effrayé par les responsabilités qu'encouraient ma nomination comme Reine, et le regard que les gens porteraient sur moi. Mais à l'instant, je flottais pourtant tout juste. Limite, je me demandais si quelqu'un n'était pas en train de me jeter un sort pour me transformer en nuage. J'étais tellement bien, qu'au début, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé. Arthur s'est levé au même moment où Merlin posait la chandelle. L'un n'avait pas réagi avant ou après l'autre, non, ils étaient en parfaite symbiose, comme s'ils avaient tout préparé. Je me souviens, que Merlin voyant cela, s'est excusé et est sorti. Le blond que j'aimais l'a suivi, et durant quelques secondes, je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'est qu'après que je me suis levé, que j'ai passé ma tête dans le couloir, que j'ai cherché partout où les deux-là étaient partis, que j'ai enfin percuté. Sûrement parce qu'ils étaient là face à moi, entrain de se serrer avec une force et un amour intense, qui m'a limite fait reculer. A cet instant, j'ai su que c'était trop tard. Qu'à présent, c'était moi qui tenais la chandelle. Une chandelle invisible, dernière source de chaleur pour faire tenir mon cœur qui venait de se briser.  
Mais je savais, que j'étais redevenu la servante que personne ne voyait, et que je ne pourrais jamais lutter contre cet amour qui se déferlait partout, venant juste de se révéler. Le Roi aimait son serviteur, et moi, je passais à côté, me contentant de la place d'amie.

* * *

J'étais tranquillement en train de discuter avec Gauvain, de choses et d'autres, surtout de la préparation du prochain tournoi qu'Arthur avait annoncé. Je discutais paisiblement quand je vis Gwen passer tout près de nous, la tête baissée, les poings serrés, et j'aurais juré la voir pleurer. Je me tournais vers Gauvain, et partis rejoindre la jeune fille, en la rattrapant. Elle se tourna vers moi quand je l'appelais, mais n'osai pas me dire ce qui lui arrivait, comme si cela la troublait. Quand enfin, je parvins à la convaincre de tout raconter, elle m'annonça juste qu'Arthur ne l'aimait pas. J'avais beaucoup de respect pour le Roi. Mais je ne supportais pas qu'il change d'avis ainsi. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas sa décision et demandais plus de détails à Gwen. Mais elle ne me révéla rien d'autre que le fait qu'elle avait constaté ce fait toute seule. J'entrepris donc de la consoler, et je crois que je fis bien. Après tout, nous sommes à présents ensemble, et mariés.  
Je ne sus jamais exactement les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à comprendre qu'Arthur ne ressentait pas de l'amour pour elle. Bien que je m'en doutai, notamment quand je surpris un regard entre mon Roi et Merlin. C'était un regard en coin, discret, sans prétention, mais dans leurs yeux, on pouvait y lire la promesse d'un amour invincible, secret et surtout qui ne se commandais pas, et qui s'enflammait et brillait plus fort qu'une chandelle.

Fin.


End file.
